memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Unnamed fictional characters
The following is a list of unnamed fictional characters. Holographic Bashir 62 characters :See Bashir 62 holograms Dixon Hill series characters :See Unnamed Dixon Hill characters Hotel Royale characters :See Hotel Royale characters‎‎ The Adventures of Captain Proton characters :See The Adventures of Captain Proton characters Photons Be Free characters :See Unnamed Photons Be Free characters Lies and aliases American missionary This American missionary was also a plastic surgeon, who at one point lived in China. In 1930, to explain "Chinese" Spock's oddly shaped ears to a police officer, James T. Kirk explained that as a child, the Vulcan had gotten his head caught in a mechanical rice picker and was treated by this doctor, who happened to be living nearby at the time. The officer, unswayed, continued to detain them. ( ) Cusak's attacker Trying to get the attention of a distracted Julian Bashir, Lisa Cusak pretended to be attacked by an unknown lifeform. Alarmed, Bashir cried out to her, only to hear an unknown voice claim to have eaten Cusak. This further disturbed him, and the voice continued, asking him why he cared that Cusak had died, as he hadn't been listening anyway. The "voice" was in fact Cusak herself, something Bashir realized after the "attacker" also remarked on his inattention. ( ) Iconian scientist In an attempt to prove that Harry Kim would fall for anything, Tom Paris claimed to have been on 's bridge when an Iconian scientist hailed the ship, claiming he had a trans-dimensional gateway that could take them anywhere in the galaxy. Kim didn't believe him until B'Elanna Torres "confirmed" his statement, saying she'd also been there when he contacted them and believed that they'd be home by the end of the week. Kim finally believed him, prompting Torres to declare that Paris was right about Kim. ( ) }} Jakara's father This Malcorian was the father of Rivas Jakara. He suffered from the same birth defect that Jakara did, which caused his hands to appear unlike those of most Malcorians. He was part of William T. Riker's improvised cover story while operating under the Malcorian alias of "Rivas Jakara" in 2367. ( ) }} Native American legend characters In 2372, in an effort to communicate his feelings to Kathryn Janeway, Chakotay made up an ancient legend that he claimed existed among his people. It pertained to an angry warrior finding peace by vowing to protect a woman chief and her tribe. ( ) Rayna Kapec's parents These parents were invented by Flint in 2266 to explain Rayna Kapec's presence on the planet Holberg 917G. He claimed that they had died in an accident while working for him and had made him her legal guardian. In reality, Kapec was the latest in a series of androids created by Flint himself and as such, had no mother or father. ( ) }} Literature Dara's brother This boy was the brother of . Together, they somehow wound up in the land of Tagas. ( ) }} Evil changeling This changeling was a figure in Yaderan mythology. Dared by the Great Minra to turn into a loaf of greenbread and was subsequently eaten. ( ) }} The Never Ending Sacrifice family This family was the subject of the Cardassian repetitive epic novel The Never Ending Sacrifice. The story followed them over seven generations, during which they, as Julian Bashir summed it up, "lead selfless lives of duty to the state, grow old and die." ( ) }} Odo's romance novel characters This male and female were involved in a love scene in a romance novel read by Odo in 2373. Quark read a passage out loud detailing a tense romantic moment between them, which caused the Changeling no small amount of embarrassment. ( ) }} Rumpelstiltskin King This king was the queen's husband and the father of a baby. After Rumpelstiltskin angrily disappeared, he lived happily ever after with them. ( ) Messenger This messenger witnessed Rumpelstiltskin dancing, singing and laughing because he thought the queen would never guess his name. ( ) Queen This queen was the king's wife and the mother of a baby daughter. Upon being told by the messenger what Rumpelstiltskin's name was, she guessed wrong twice; first Harry and then before finally answering correctly. After Rumpelstiltskin angrily disappeared, she lived happily ever after with them. ( ) Queen's baby This baby was the child of the king and queen. Rumpelstiltskin wanted her for his own, but the queen managed to vanquish him and thus regain the child. After Rumpelstiltskin angrily disappeared, the child lived happily ever after with the king and queen. ( ) }} Movies and television Jessica's son This baby was a character in an unnamed soap opera Neelix and Kes became interested in after having time travelled back to 1996. He was the son of Jessica and either Blaine or his twin brother . ( ) }} The Day The Earth Stood Still Humans These Humans watched Klaatu's flying saucer soar through the sky in the movie The Day the Earth Stood Still. ( ) File:The day the earth stood still, Cogenitor.jpg|Played by unknown performers File:Day the earth stood still cogenitor 2.jpg|Played by unknown performers Category:Fictional characters